Thé vert
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Recueuil de petites fics sur le manga ou l'anime sur des discussions possibles avec divers personnages.


Ces fics "thé vert" ont pour but de faire parler différents personnages de l'anime ou du manga entre eux, je vais donc essayer de développer un peu la psychologie des personnages !

**Thé vert 1: Ambitions entremélées**

(Oui bon c'est pas super explicite dans la fic mais tant pis... les titres c'dur à trouver aussi :3)

Personnages: Roy et Ed (j'ai l'impression d'avoir failli tomber du côté yaoï dans cette fic bizarrement...)

**Disclaimers**: Mais qui voudrait d'un blondinet nain qui s'emporte pour un rien ?! Par contre un beau colonel ardent aux cheveux noir de jais, je n'ai rien contre :3 malheureusement tout est à **Hiromu Arakawa **et à **Square Enix**

Notes: Préférant le Ed du manga, plus mature, plus attachant, plus délirant... Je regrette si vous avez l'impression de voir le Ed du manga dans cette fic alors que ce devrait être celui de l'anime. D'ailleurs si vous trouvez que les personnages sont OOC jetez moi des pierres histoire de me punir et de m'empêcher de recommencer

Cette petite histoire se passe dans les alentours de l'épisode 13, donc avant que hugues ne meure et qu'Ed ne sache quel est le but de Roy.

----

Bien sûr, il savait que les militaires risquaient souvent leur vie, bien sûr il savait que tout pouvait arriver lors d'une mission. Seulement il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, non, il avait encore une fois été trop naïf. Tout pouvait arriver dans l'environnement où il était, et il s'était préparé à souffrir, peut-être même à souffrir pour deux, pour Alphonse. Il ne se s'était pas attendu à ce que d'autres soient blessés, puis il l'avait compris. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ce que cette personne là soit blessée. Oui, ce sale type arrogant qu'il avait, la plupart du temps, envie de battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, avec son abruti de sourire manipulateur le faisant bouillir de rage, avec son horrible tête de joli coeur qu'il détestait tant... Edward était bien forcé de l'admettre, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le colonel Roy Mustang puisse être blessé. Tel un fils idolatrant son père, il considérait auparavant le colonel comme une personne intouchable, innarrétable... Quel idiot il avait été.

Bien sûr il avait déjà confronté à des situations douloureuses, il avait maintes fois vu du sang... Mais le fait que le colonel et ses subordonnés avaient étés blessés par sa faute l'avait grandement éprouvé, peut-être parce que plus que tout, il détestait être faible.

Finalement, il se décida à frapper à la porte, plutôt que de rester à attendre bettement sous la pluie. Trois coups, qui résonnèrent longuement dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Roy surpris.

Edward se contenta de marmoner un bref "bonjour colonel", les yeux rivés sur le sol, regardant les fines gouttes d'eau tomber à ses pieds.

"Quel visiteur innatendu... Tu ferais mieux d'entrer Fullmetal, les petites choses, ça rouille vite !"

Edward releva la tête, histoire de répliquer la première chose lui ayant traversé l'esprit avant de la rabaisser aussitôt. Malgré son sourire moqueur, Roy Mustang n'en menait pas large vu le bandage taché de sang qui recouvrait son épaule droite. Soupirant, l'alchimiste de flamme tira l'adolescent à l'intérieur afin d'éviter que son automail ne finisse par réellement rouiller.

Roy traina Edward jusqu'au salon, et le fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers une autre pièce.

-Je vais faire du thé, se contenta-il de dire.

Edward parcouru la pièce du regard, quelques chaises, une table, un canapé... Un salon simple et peu rempli, peut-être était-ce dû à l'arrivée récente du colonel à Central. Cependant, l'adolescent s'était attendu à quelque chose d'équivalent au bureau du colonel qui croulait sous la paperasse et gadgets en tout genre.

Le colonel revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa deux tasses sur la table, Edward plongea son regard dans le thé vert, soit, il avait réussi à entrer chez son supérieur mais que devait-il dire maintenant ?

"Comment va votre épaule ?, bafouilla finalement l'alchimiste de métal

Bon, c'était déjà ça, bien que sa voix lui parut un peu trop inquiète sur le coup.

Roy se contenta d'une réponse brève, semblant peu intéressé par ce sujet. Ed déglutit. Devait-il s'excuser, maintenant ? Et de quelle façon ?

-Colonel, je... Pour la mission d'aujourd'hui, par ma faute vos hommes ainsi que vous ont étés blessés... Alors...

-Si tu ne veux pas t'excuser ce n'est pas la peine de t'y forcer.

Edward grogna.

-Bien sûr que non, si je ne voulais pas vous faire d'excuses je ne me serais pas déplacé ! Je... Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé par ma faute. Je me l'était promis, j'avais promis de devenir plus fort ! Et malgrès tout...

-Encore une fois, tu as été trop naïf."

Ed ne répondit rien, n'osant plus lever les yeux.

"Mais pour arriver à ses fins, il faut souvent accepter quelques sacrifices... C'était le cas de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Et même si tu avais été plus rapide à réagir, nous n'aurions pas pu empêcher qu'il y ai des blessés.

-Votre façon de voir les choses n'est pas très positive...

-Juste réaliste je dirais, je ne vises pas un but trop_ grand _pour moi.", répliqua l'alchimiste de flamme un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ed grogna, tiraillé entre l'envie de transmuter la table histoire de régler son compte définitivement au colonel et le fait qu'attaquer un homme blessé n'était pas très honorifique. Finalement il opta pour la fuite.

"Je m'en vais."

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, Roy l'interpella: "Edward !", intrigué par le fait que son supérieur l'appelle par son prénom, il se retourna.

"Si tu as envie de revenir, n'hésites pas."

Devant le sourire sincère du colonel, Edward détourna à nouveau le regard et sortit.

"Mouais", répondit-t-il simplement avant de refermer la porte.

----

linki: Au début ça devait être "Devant le sourire sincère du colonel, edward détourna à nouveau le regard en rougissant..." hu hu :3

Review ?


End file.
